Moments
by Equif
Summary: Hibari Kyouya was proven wrong, once again, that every herbivore knew their place. 189669. Hint of 1869 if you squint. The same goes for 6996.


A/N: Hetero pairings isn't my speciality, just to warn you guys. First attempt in writing a serious fic-although the ending is a bit weird OTL Apology piece for leriko. ;D

**Disclaimer: No own KHR. If I did...**

* * *

Moments

There were some unwritten rules that were never meant to be broken- because everybody was assumed to know the reason without having to ask _why_. A little nudge, barely noticeable in the back of Hibari's mind, told him that he had broken one of those unwritten rules just an hour or so ago.

Hibari Kyouya knew he probably did, because he could hear that annoying little mind fuck whore's voice in his head.

_So, a little birdie of mine told me that you were acting a just __**tad **__nasty to my little Chrome, Hibari-kun._

_**Shut up and get out of my mind right now.**_

A deceptively innocent laugh rang in his head.

_And why should I?_

Hibari clutched the pen he was holding onto tightly. How _dare _that bastard question him! _Come on, Hibari-kun, it isn't that hard to give me an answer. _

_**Are you asking for a chance to visit hell by any chance?**_

_Kufufufu...there's no need to-I already paid my visit. Nice place, although they could do with some temperature adjustments. It's terribly hot all year long in there, you know. _

_**That precious little girl of yours, **_Hibari began, barely disguising his impatience and annoyance. _**Came crashing into the reception room saying that she was ordered to come here by you.**_

Mukuro only laughed once more. Hibari growled. He had never wanted to bite that blasted pineapple to death so much.

_I did tell her that-but really, Hibari-__**chan,**_ Mukuro continued, emphasising the honorific in a mocking tone and blatantly ignoring the Disciplinary Head's growing fury. _Do you have to be that mean to my cute little Chrome? You should have let her stay, you know._

_**Herbivores are **__**not**__** allowed to trespass **__**my **__**territory, Rokudo Mukuro. **_

_But she is allowed, Hibari-chan~ 'cause I said so and besides-_ Hibari eyes narrowed into silts when he found his arm moving and his hand reaching for the nearest sharp and pointy pen. _It's either that or I get to take over your body for moment or two. I am getting terribly bored in that water prison. _

_**Get the fuck out of my body. Now. **_

Hibari gripped his other arm tightly but to no avail. It continued moving until the pen was dramatically poised just above his throat.

_Now, wouldn't it be utterly amusing to have those underlings of yours to find out that you died under a mere pointy pen? _

_**Fuck you, mind whore.**_

_I'm glad we have an understanding here, Hibari-chan. Oh, it's my pleasure to do the honours of fucking you anytime-just remember to call. _

And the voice was gone. Hibari snapped the pen he was holding into two.

Moments later, a nervous purple haired female peeked out behind the door, hesitant.

"Mess up this place and I will show you what pure unadulterated _pain_ is," he snarled at her, barely disguising his disgust of having a filthy herbivore staying in his territory. She flinched slightly under his harsh tone, an apologetic look evident on her face.

_And that was how Chrome came to know Hibari for the very first time.

* * *

  
_

Hibari Kyouya was proven wrong, once again, that every herbivore knew their place.

He thought that girl would actually have been frightened thoroughly and would have the sense to ignore that person orders' in coming over to his reception room-but it wasn't the case.

She didn't even seem fazed at all.

Granted, she did have enough sense not to come hopping over to his territory in that distasteful uniform of hers (Really, what was the school disciplinary committee doing?) every single day-nevertheless, Hibari still didn't like the fact that he had to share his personal space with another person-with a herbivore even more so-but he had to endure it until that mind whore come strutting in-dressed fully in that absolutely gay clothing of his. Hibari paused briefly from his work and looked up at the quiet girl who was immersed in her homework. So far, all was good. The both of them often worked in comfortable silence and it would always end with her bowing deeply in apology on the 'behalf of Mukuro-sama'. Hibari was somewhat intrigued in her deep dedication to that detestable pest-heck; she even sported Mukuro's utterly ridiculous pineapple hairstyle.

"_Because I was saved by Mukuro-sama and I will follow him no matter where he goes,"_ she answered when he asked. _**He saved this girl? **_ That had to be the understatement of the century. However, Hibari didn't bother himself with asking _why-_whatever that idiot herbivore wanted to do with this girl, it was absolutely none of his business. He was a carnivore and carnivores do not bother themselves with how herbivores think and do-they simply serve as food source and useful tools for the carnivores.

Of course, when Hibari noticed that that girl had listed "pineapples" under her list of dislikes one day, he couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Why don't you rid yourself of that hairstyle if you dislike pineapples?"

She stayed silent for a moment, contemplative.

"Mukuro-sama likes it. That's all," she answered simply.

And they left it just at that.

* * *

Another thing Hibari Kyouya didn't like was the rain. He hated that wet, sloppy stuff. It felt slimy when it came into contact against his skin. He absolutely loathed that sensation.

"If it's all right, could I stay here and read my book?"

Hibari turned his head slightly to the side before looking out of the window. It was her again-only that this time, she had grown up and matured finely-the Cloud Guardian had to grudgingly admit that she was stronger-but she was still a herbivore through and through-just like Sawada Tsunayoshi. It really didn't matter whether she asked or not-he had been tolerating her presence for a few years now-ever since that damnable Mist Guardian had forcibly thrust the majority of the responsibility in 'protecting' his 'cute little Chrome' to him (Not that she needed any 'protection'-Mukuro was already doing an excellent job of it). Hibari gave a curt nod.

"I don't like the rain. It makes me feel blue."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden declaration. There wasn't anything to be said at all. Hibari disliked the rain for another entirely different reason-It echoed his very world.

Outside, a fierce storm continued to rage.

* * *

"I love you."

Those 3 little words left her lips so quickly that Hibari barely caught it just in time. He stared blankly at the blushing girl. He didn't dislike her, he could tolerate her presence and he found it easy to list her down as an herbivore-so why was it that he couldn't form a reply? Hibari was extremely frustrated when he couldn't fathom the reason why-and he didn't like it at all. In one swift motion, his arm encircled her waist and crashed his lips down onto hers, feeling her lips willingly parting as his tongue brazenly explored every inch of the cavern, drinking in the sweet taste like no tomorrow.

At that moment, Hibari felt that all he wanted was nothing but to claim her as his.

* * *

Steel clashed with steel as flecks of crimson red painted the respective weapons.

Both equally battered fighters were barely standing-the only thing that was supporting them was fury, their bitter rivalry and an unbelievable amount of stubbornness plus pride. Both men glared at each other, with neither side willing to throw in the towel.

"Give me a very good reason why I should hand over Chrome to _you,_" Mukuro hissed softly, his contrasting eyes glinting under the last few rays of the setting sun. Hibari's glare turned freezing.

"There's no need for you to understand that, _**Rokudo Mukuro**_**.** Now that you have regained your freedom, you should have no more use for her, don't you?"

A laugh escaped from the illusionist before the trident flew out from his hand and embedded itself on the wall, narrowly missing Hibari's head.

"_You don't know what you are playing at, Hibari Kyouya."

* * *

_The night that the both of them entwined their lives together, Hibari ravished and indulged in her whole being completely-her moans, her cries, her taste, the way she said his name, all of it belonged to him. Him and no one else.

Not even that person could come in between the both of them now.

* * *

It was a sombre affair that day.

Hibari Kyouya remained as impassive as ever as each of the Guardians slowly ventured towards to the black coffin with a lily in hand. The Cloud Guardian refused to cry. He refused to acknowledge the immeasurable hollowness he felt. He ignored the stabbing pain in his heart. Hibari couldn't accept this-not at all.

"Hibari, it's your turn now."

He clutched the flower by its stalk tighter as he walked over and stopped, looking down at the placid face of that idiotic herbivore boss of his. A bubble of anger surfaced in him-there wasn't an ounce of bloody logic in this whole situation-Sawada Tsunayoshi shouldn't had died-that moronic weakling should have lived-he had promised Hibari that he wouldn't until Hibari finally beats him in a fight. That idiot Sawada had broken this contact.

"_Hibari, I am going to die soon-actually, I have to die in order for that plan to be carried out successfully-don't sulk! You know that already! I am sorry about not being able to keep this promise-but I promise that I will be waiting for you to beat me in the skies! So there you go, it's a promise that I can finally keep!"_

He let the lily fall from his vice-like grip. The show must still go on-and Hibari was perfectly aware of that. There was no looking back now-the only thing they could do was to keep on walking and trust the future. It was going to be a long, hard road-an uncertain one-filled with all kinds of hurdles-and there was no telling who was going to be the next to die. However, it didn't matter now. Hibari knew he would survive-no, the both of them would survive through this incoming storm-because he had already what he needed-somebody to protect again. He had Chrome. Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't die at all. He had simply finished his journey and had embarked on another greater one all by himself. There will be no doubt that Hibari would be meeting him again-and this time, he would be the first person Tsuna would have to fight against and he would also be the first person to bite that idiotic person to death.

Hibari lingered for another moment before turning away-and never once did he look back. There were a number of things he had to do before he meets that idiotic boss of his for a fight-all that matters now that he had to see to this plan to its succession and Chrome. He was going to bite and bite and bite every single filthy herbivore and show them what pure unadulterated pain was like. Hibari would live by his own rules and do whatever he wanted to. After all, he was still alive-that alone was enough to convince him to continue walking on.

_-Owari_


End file.
